


new

by voksen



Series: WKverse [62]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Amnesia, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itou Ryou doesn't remember much, but he likes his life.</p><p>Prompt deleted...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new

Ryou knows Asuka loves him - or at least, he thinks she does. She treats him as if she does; she's always caring and encouraging, she comes to bed eagerly enough, and even after a year, she's never been anything but understanding.

He's pretty sure he loves her, too. Which is a good thing, because a guy is supposed to love his wife, right? Almost all of his coworkers are married, but it's not the sort of thing you ask, and besides, most of them are cheating - it's impossible _not_ to hear the office gossip. (They have him pegged as a little backwards, a little conservative, and he's not sure what to make of that; he doesn't think he's supposed to have heard it.)

But the problem is, every once in a while, he has doubts. Not memories - his past life is still as blank as if he'd never lived it - but worries, kind of. He wonders if he left a lover behind, or a wife; if he loved her, and if she misses him - if she mourns him.

Sometimes he has dreams, nightmares, about Asuka being murdered in front of him; he wakes in a cold sweat, but she's always tired from her long shifts and he rarely wakes her. It's good, because he doesn't want to worry her, but he still wishes he had someone he could talk to about all of it. A friend, maybe.

As far as marital problems go, they're pretty minor, though, he knows. After all, he's alive, awake, and happy enough with his job and his home. It could definitely be worse.


End file.
